Various abbreviations found in the specification are defined as follows:    3GPP third generation partnership project    BW bandwidth    CQI cell quality indicator    DL downlink (Node B to UE)    eNB evolved Node-B    E-UTRA evolved universal terrestrial radio access    E-UTRAN evolved universal terrestrial radio access network    FDD frequency division duplex    HO handover    IC interference control    L1 layer 1 (physical layer)    LTE long term evolution (of UTRAN)    Node-B base station    OFDMA orthogonal frequency division multiple access    RAN radio access network    RAT radio access technology    RB resource block    RRC radio resource control    SI system information    SIB system information block    TDD time division duplex    UE user equipment    UL uplink (UE to Node B)    UTRA universal terrestrial radio access    UTRAN universal terrestrial radio access network
A proposed communication system known as evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN, also referred to as UTRAN-LTE or as 3.9G/LTE) is currently under discussion within the 3GPP. The current working assumption is that the DL access technique will be OFDMA, and the UL technique will be SC-FDMA.
E-UTRAN is a packet-data-based transmission system that supports intra-frequency, inter-frequency and inter-RAT handovers (also referred to as serving frequency layer, non-serving frequency layer and inter-RAT handovers). Typically, for supporting mobility the UE periodically measures the power of the pilot channel of different cells. In general, if the measurement results between a current serving cell and a neighboring cell satisfy certain criteria, the UE is handed over to the neighboring cell. One important requirement of pilot measurements for handover and cell reselection purposes is that the measurement results of different cells are comparable.
Interference control is a scheme to improve the cell-edge performance of E-UTRAN, which intends to mitigate the inter-cell interference under a frequency reuse-1 constraint.
As may be appreciated, an ability to make accurate and meaningful measurements is important to achieve reliable HOs.